gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GAT-X105+P202QX Strike Gundam IWSP
The GAT-X105+P202QX Strike IWSP is a prototype mobile suit, it was featured in Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: Mobile Suit Variations. Technology & Combat Characteristics Integrated Weapons Striker Pack (IWSP) combines the primary characteristics of the Aile, Sword and Launcher Striker Packs, allowing the Strike Gundam to handle different combat situations with one set of equipment. It also grants mobile suit the ability to fly within the atmosphere. Although powerful, the IWSP is highly complex and difficult to use. The IWSP was originally developed by PMP Company, but was abandoned due to energy issue. Orb's Morgenroete Inc. later acquired one of the prototypes and solved the energy issue using their superior battery technology. As the Strike IWSP has no ranged beam weapon, it can be equipped with the standard beam rifle if necessary. After the war, the IWSP is revived by Actaeon Industries in the form of AQM/E-M1 IWSP pack, which is functionally identical to the earlier P202QX IWSP pack despite some differences in appearance. Phantom Pain fit this IWSP pack onto their newly built Strike Gundam which has darker phase-shifted colors. Data obtained from this Strike Gundam IWSP was used in the development of Strike E, Noir striker, Jet striker and the Doppelhorn striker. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :Mounted in the Strike's head are two 75mm multi-barrel CIWS. This light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in the Strike's side skirt armor is a pair of folding combat knives. These knives do not need power from the suit, can be thrown, and their blades vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor. ;*105mm cannon :The IWSP pack includes two 105mm cannons at the front for long range bombardment. ;*115mm Railgun :A pair of 115mm railguns is mounted on the IWSP pack, above the 105mm cannons. Railguns are powerful weapons that use electromagnetism and sliding bars to rapidly accelerate projectiles. Sensors are mounted on each barrel for high precision shooting. ;*9.1m Anti-ship Sword :Developed based on the Sword Striker's "Schwert Gewehr" 15.78 meter anti-ship. These swords are shorter and do not posses a beam or laser blade emitter so as reduce energy usage. In the event that a beam blade is needed, the pilot can easily switch to the beam boomerang. When not in used, the swords are stored in sheaths mounted on the bottom of the IWSP pack. ;*Combined shield :Although the Combined Shield has defense, range (30mm 6-barrel Gatling machine gun) and melee attack ability ("Midas Messer" beam boomerang), it also causes the suit’s center of gravity to tilt to the left when equipped. As such, it was poorly rated by the pilots and not included when the Noir Striker, IWSP pack's successor, was made. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :An optional armament, the beam rifle can be stored on the side skirt armor. It can easily destroy most mobile suits with one shot, or heavily damage warships with several shots, but is mostly ineffective against suits with anti-beam coating. It has an additional handle that can shift to the side, and is often used for extra stability when the Strike IWSP is firing its rifle rapidly. System Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs ;*Phase Shift armor History The P202QX Integrated Weapons Striker Pack was to be used by the MBF-02 Strike Rouge as an all-purpose Striker Pack. However, its complicated controls forced it to be swapped out for the Aile Striker Pack. Because the Strike Rouge was the same as the original GAT-X105 Strike Gundam, the Strike itself could also use the IWSP. However, like with the Strike Rouge, the Strike was not outfitted with it, preferring the Aile Striker Pack. After the war, Actaeon Industries recreated the IWSP pack and gave it the model number, AQM/E-M1. The AQM/E-M1 IWSP pack was equipped onto a newly build Strike Gundam piloted by Sven Cal Payang, and data obtained from this Strike Gundam IWSP was used to developed the Strike E, Noir striker, Jet striker and Doppelhorn striker. Additional units of the AQM/E-M1 IWSP were eventually produced and used by the EA's MS during the second war. Picture Gallery Gat-x105+p202qx-2.jpg|P202QX IWSP pack Gat-x105+p202qx-shield.jpg|Combined Shield Gat-x105+p202qx-sword.jpg|9.1m Anti-ship sword Gunpla Strike-iwsp-mg.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + I.W.S.P. (2006): box art 10051251a3.jpg|MG 1/100 GAT-X105 Strike Gundam + I.W.S.P. Strike Gundam IWSP 1.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 2.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 3.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 4.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 5.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP Strike Gundam IWSP 6.jpg|Custom RG 1/144 GAT-X105+AQM/E-M1 Strike IWSP P202qxb.jpg|HG 1/144 Strike Gundam IWSP hobby japan november 2004 conversion part kits front P202qxa.jpg|HG 1/144 Strike Gundam IWSP hobby japan november 2004 conversion part kits back Mg iwsp.jpg|MG 1/100 Strike Gundam IWSP conversion kit Notes & Trivia *There are minor differences between Morgenroete Inc.'s (used by Orb) and Actaeon Industries' version (used by Earth Alliance, Phantom Pain and Fujiyama Company) of IWSP Pack: **1.The barrels of the rail guns on the AQM/E-M1 appear shorter than P202QX's, the sensors on top of each gun are also different. **2.The over shoulder cannon shielding and barrels are different. **3.The top thrusters on the pack are different in the protective armor plate, with AQM/E-M1's appear to indent towards the middle and the main thruster intake vents are straight. **4.AQM/E-M1's shield appears smaller but the vents at the top are larger, and has a handle at the top. **5.AQM/E-M1's boomerang blade is narrower, and the Gatling gun is longer. *The I.W.S.P pack appears in Gundam Breaker along with its anti-ship swords and combined shield. However, the combined shield is missing its beam boomerang. *The Master Grade kit of Strike Gundam IWSP includes the Grand Slam Anti-Ship sword, a weapon featured in episode 8 of Gundam Evolve. External links *GAT-X105+P202QX Strike IWSP on MAHQ.net